The use of digital data storage devices has expanded beyond computer data storage to include media content. For example, many devices now store pictures, music, movies and other media content digitally. While digital storage offers advantages for consumers compared to analog, digital storage of media content has created difficulties for copyright holders of the media content as digital information is easily copied and distributed. Unauthorized copying and distribution of copyrighted material limits the ability of copyright holders to protect and sell their copyrighted media content.
Accordingly, techniques to prevent unauthorized copying and distribution of copyrighted material would be useful to maintain the legitimate market for copyrighted media content.